Ivy Smith calls the Baby Boy stupid (Sarah West's version)
Cast * Ivy-herself * E/D's Dad-Diesel * E/D's Mom-Kate * David-himself/Evil Genius/Zack * Eric-himself * Eric Jr-Emma (First Appearance) * Doctor-Salli * Sarah West-Karen *Shy Girl as Marurin Sasaki *Kimberly as Rei Kobayashi *Moira as Female Police Officer Transcript * (May 21, 2017) * E/D's Dad: Eric, David and Ivy, Come down here, we have a really be surprise for you! * David: What is it, Mom and David? * E/D's Mom: You Father and I are going to have a baby, and you are to be a big brothers and sister! * Eric; Oh Boy, is it going to be a boy or girl? * E/D's Dad: We don't know yet! * Ivy: Oh Boy, I want a girl? * David: Not yet Ivy, we will have to wait and see! * E/D's Mom: Oh No, my water just broke! * E/D's Dad: Quick, let's take you to the hospital before the police cars shows up while we are speeding! * (At the Hospital) * Doctor: The Doctor is here, May I help you! * E/D's Dad: Is She going to be alright Doctor! * Doctor: Yes, all you have to do is, to push push push push push * E/D's Dad: Push push push push push push push push push push push push push push push push push push! * E/D's Mom: I'm trying! Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa Wa! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * Doctor: I see the baby, it's out! * (The doctor grabs the baby and puts her) * Doctor: Congratulations, it's a boy, what will you like to name him! * E/D's Mom: I'll call him Eric Jr. * E/D's Dad: That's a good name! * E/D's Mom: Boys, meet your own baby brother, Eric Jr.! * Eric: Oh he is so cute, and it looks like me! * E/D's Dad: That's wonderful Eric! * David: He is so handsome! *Sasaki came in to see the baby. *Marurin Sasaki: Wow, the baby is so amazing. *David: That's correct Marurin Sasaki. * Ivy: Sorry I'm late, toilet break, Want did I missed! * E/D's Mom: Ivy, Meet your own baby brother, Eric Jr.! * Ivy (Shocked): What, let me see! * (Ivy looks and the baby) * Ivy: Oh, he looks stupid! AND AS FOR YOU MARURIN SASAKI, GET OUT OF THIS DUMB AND RETARDED HOSPITAL RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I WILL F***ING SEVERELY KILL YOU WITH A LOT OF WORLD WAR 2 WEAPONS AND LYNCH YOU, YOU PIECE OF POOPY PILE OF JAPANESE GUTTER TRASH!!!! * (Everyone shocked before the baby born crying along with Marurin Sasaki, who ran off in tears) * Eric Jr: (Baby crying sound) * E/D's Dad: You called Eric Jr. baby stupid and used bad language and racial profanity at Marurin Sasaki while she was visiting, OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, that was very ungrateful and racist and plus, you do not ever talk to people like that and use racial profanity!! * Ivy (shocked): I guess this means no more baby shows, huh Mom and Dad? * E/D's Mom: That's right, Ivy, This means no more baby shows for you, young lady and no sugary cereals for you either! Also, you will have absolutely nothing for babies! * David: You are grounded, one whole day in your room, the entire week in the house with nothing absolutely nothing made for babies and you will pay attention to only school, homework, chores, fanmade Kooky Von Koopa and Sonic Underground books that are for Sanrio and Tamagotchi fans, regular school, military school and Sunday worship and we will hire Kooky Von Koopa, Uta Yumemo, My Melody, Inuyasha, Kagome, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata, Sakura Haruno, the Sailor Scouts, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Hongmao, Lantu, Tom Sawyer, Amy Lawrence, Becky Thatcher and Huck Finn to babysit you and they will only feed you peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, fruit salads, vegetables salads, brocolli, spinach, apple sauce, grilled cheese sandwiches, orange juice and apple juice and you will watch The Lion King on VHS from 1995, Cinderella on VHS from 1995, Beauty and the Beast (1991) on VHS from 1992, Aladdin on VHS from 1993, Pocahontas, Hercules, Mulan, Tarzan, The Great Mouse Detective, 101 Dalmatians (1961), Toy Story and Toy Story 2 on VHS!! * Eric: I agree with David! You will have absolutely nothing for babies and your teachers will give you lots of detentions, extra schoolwork and extra homework!! * Ivy: (shocked) But Mommy, Daddy, Eric and David, I just want it a baby girl, not a baby boy and I didn't mean to use bad language at Marurin Sasaki! * E/D's Dad: I don't care let's go home after we head to a police station now. *(Meanwhile at a large 3 story police station.) *Female Police Officer: louder Kate Smith, do you know how much trouble your daughter Ivy is in right now?!! She called her new baby brother Eric Jr. stupid and used bad language and racial profanity at Marurin Sasaki and disrespected the Circle of Life and setted the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania at the same time!! And now, you and your whole family are banned from all Burger King locations worldwide for the entire spring season by order of the great and all mighty Lion King Mufasa!!! *E/D's Mom: We're going back home right now!!!! *David: And you are getting absolutely nothing for babies!! * (Later At Home, it is 7:40 PM) * E/D's Mom: Apologize to him now! * Ivy: I'm not Sorry to you fatty Dum Dum, Eric Jr. * Eric Jr: (bawls loudly) * E/D's Dad: See, He didn't listen to you, you're forced to go to bed early! Go take a shower, put on your pajamas, and go straight to bed, no dinner for you tonight and we will call Sarah West to donate all of your stuff except your bed and blanket to the poor preschool aged children and Santa Claus will give you F-s and lumps of coal on Christmas day!! * E/D's Mom: And we will call PaRappa the Rapper on the phone and tell him to put you in dead meat tomorrow at school! * Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! * Eric: Don't cry, Eric Jr., Ivy went straight to bed without dinner for tonight and starting tomorrow, she will have to pay attention to only regular school, homework, chores, fanmade Kooky Von Koopa and Sonic Underground books that are for Sanrio and Tamagotchi fans, military school and Sunday worship and we will hire Kooky Von Koopa, Uta Yumemo, My Melody, Inuyasha, Kagome, Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata, Sakura Haruno, the Sailor Scouts, Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Hongmao, Lantu, Tom Sawyer, Amy Lawrence, Becky Thatcher and Huck Finn to babysit her and they will only feed her peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, fruit salads, vegetables salads, brocolli, spinach, apple sauce, grilled cheese sandwiches, orange juice and apple juice and make her watch The Lion King on VHS from 1995, Cinderella on VHS from 1995, Beauty and the Beast (1991) on VHS from 1992, Aladdin on VHS from 1993, Pocahontas, Hercules, Mulan, Tarzan, The Great Mouse Detective, 101 Dalmatians (1961), Toy Story and Toy Story 2 on VHS and she will also have absolutely nothing for babies and her teachers will give her lots of detentions, extra schoolwork and extra homework!! Plus, we will call Santa Claus on the phone and tell him to put her on the Naughty List this year and she will be getting coal in her stocking on Christmas day! Also, David will call Sarah West to donate all of Ivy's Shimajirō and Maple Town stuff except her bed and blanket to the charity! * David: I will give you a milk bottle. * (Eric Jr. is fed with his baby bottle) * (David Smith soon called Sarah West on the phone and told her about what Ivy Smith did and she became furious. When Sarah West and the Sailor Scouts arrived at the Smith residence, they donated all of Ivy Smith's Shimajirō and Maple Town stuffs except her bed and blanket to the poor kindergarten aged children.) * David: Thanks for donating all of Ivy's Shimajirō and Maple Town stuffs except her bed and blanket to the charity Sarah West. She deserves it for disrespecting the Circle of Life, getting me and my family banned from all Burger King locations worldwide for the entire spring season and she'll be getting F-s and lumps of coal on Christmas day for getting me and my family banned from all Burger King locations worldwide! * Eric: I agree with David. * Sarah West: No problem, David Smith and Eric Smith. I sure hope Ivy Smith will be forced to watch Disney movies and listen to music that I like instead of baby shows. *to: The Kobayashi residence in Benessetown, northern GoAnimate City. Marurin Sasaki is still crying and her boyfriend her age Rei Kobayashi noticed her crying. *Rei Kobayashi: Marurin Sasaki, what happened at the hospital while you were visiting? *Marurin Sasaki: crying Well Rei Kobayashi, you won't believe what Ivy Smith did! Ivy Smith called her new baby brother Eric Jr. stupid and used bad language and racial profanity at me and threatened to kill me with a lot of World War 2 weapons and lynch me, causing me to cry and run off in tears and now when she and her family were at the police station, they are banned from all Burger King locations worldwide for the entire spring season by order of the great and all mighty Lion King Mufasa. *Kobayashi gives Marurin Sasaki a hug. *Rei Kobayashi: Don't cry Marurin-chan. The worst is over. How about we can go to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas to see Beauty and the Beast (2017) to make up what happened at the hospital you were at. *Marurin Sasaki: Oh Rei-kun. You just made me think about it now. Let's go to the GoAnimate Omega Cinemas to see Beauty and the Beast (2017) to make up what happened at the hospital I was at. *Rei Kobayashi: No problem. Now let's go Marurin Sasaki. Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Sarah West's stuff Category:2017 videos Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show